


Christmas At Home

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: It's Christmas time and Bang Yongguk and Moon Jongup decided to spend the holidays together together.





	Christmas At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awildneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/gifts).



> as usual, this is a christmas gift to my good friend, charley! merry christmas, dear friend, and i hope you enjoy it!

The morning sun shined hazily through the sheer curtains. Jongup opened his eyes blearily and stared at the open window. He rolled over, with the blankets and comforter still attached to his body, and attempted to find more warmth. He opened his eyes again and sees that Yongguk isn't there. He groaned and sat up. He could smell eggs and burnt toast. He crawled out of bed and draped the comforter around his body. He walked down the hall of their small apartment and sees Yongguk preparing breakfast in his sweats and large shirts. Jongup approached him and placed his head against Yongguk's back, still sleep deprived and exhausted.

"Oh, you're up early, for once," Yongguk greeted.

Jongup grunted in response. He looked up and saw Yongguk placing some scrambled eggs into a plate.

"At least you didn't burn them," Jongup commented as he sat down in his chair.

"Excuse you, brat. I've been trying my hardest here," Yongguk pointed out.

He placed the scrambled eggs and hash browns on top of the table and Jongup immediately began to eat. The morning was still bright and early, yet it still made Jongup feel giddy and excited. He looked over at the Christmas tree filled with presents and goodies from one another. If he could hear closely, he could hear the Christmas music playing softly in the background.

"Once we're done with breakfast, we should open gifts," Yongguk tells him.

Jongup saw that Yongguk was only eating a piece of toast with hash browns.

"Here, have some of my eggs," Jongup offered.

"I made those for you," he argued.

"Eat it or else I will shove them down your throat," Jongup threatened.

Yongguk rolled his eyes, but took a bite of Jongup's scrambled eggs. Jongup smiled proudly to himself and continued to eat his breakfast. After breakfast was consumed and all the dishes were washed, the two went over to the couch and sat down. The presents under the tree were small, but Jongup knows that whatever Yongguk got him would top last year.

"Do you want me to make you hot chocolate?" Yongguk asked before he sat down on the couch.

"Please? With marshmallows?" he requested.

Yongguk only laughed and went to get the hot chocolate ready while Jongup began to sort out the presents. He kept one box hidden and placed it underneath the couch. That one could be saved for the bed. After a few minutes, Yongguk comes back with a warm cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Jongup. Jongup accepted it and presented his first present to Yongguk.

"This is from me to you," Jongup said.

Yongguk accepted his gift as he sat down. He placed his mug down and began to tear into the present. As the wrapping paper fell to the floor, Yongguk only laughed as he stared at his gift.

"An art book? I think I only mentioned this twice at most that I was learning. How…?" Yongguk questioned.

"I pay special attention, that's all. Your old one was getting pretty beaten up that's all," Jongup explained.

The two exchanged presents until there were none left. Jongup was happy when he received new dancing shoes and some new headphones because his broke.

"Thank you, Jongup," Yongguk said as he went in for a hug.

"Oh, but you have one more gift!" Jongup exclaimed.

"If it's whatever is under the couch, I hope you have a good reason to hide it," he pointed out.

Jongup could feel his cheeks going red. "It's not that, idiot. It's something else. I'll go get it."

He walked out of the living room and went into their garage. He was lucky enough that the puppy didn't make any noise this morning. He was also glad that Natasha brought him so late. He picked up the puppy and could hear him whimpering. The puppy clung onto him, the giant red bow in his face. Jongup carefully entered the living room, where Yongguk was inspecting the gifts they received. Jongup placed the puppy on Yongguk's lap, who looked confused, and then ecstatic.

"Oh my god," Yongguk whispered, covering his mouth with his hand.

The puppy looked happy being placed on his lap and began to lick his face. Jongup could tell that Yongguk was trying his hardest not to cry.

"How did you get him? How did I not notice?" Yongguk questioned.

"I got him last week after an extremely tedious background check. As to where he was, he stayed at your sister's house until last night. I'm surprised he hasn't whimpered or cried at all," Jongup answered.

Yongguk got up carefully with the dog in his arms and kissed Jongup softly on the lips.

"Best Christmas gift ever. Thank you," Yongguk said.

"I'd be careful of those words. You still haven't opened the gift from under the couch," Jongup said.

Yongguk placed the puppy down on the ground and the puppy immediately went into the kitchen, smelling whatever delicacies he found.

"He's your dog. You get to name him," Jongup said.

The two walked into the kitchen and saw the puppy sniffing around the kitchen. Jongup brought out a food bowl and water and filled it up. The puppy immediately dug his face into the food bowl.

"Tigger," Yongguk answered.

"Tigger? Really? That's the name we're going with?" Jongup questioned.

"You said I get to name him, so Tigger it is. Now, what was this gift you were talking about?" Yongguk asked as he wrapped his arms around Jongup's waist.

They spent the remaining night in their bedroom, while Tigger slept happily on the living room couch.


End file.
